Talk:Need for Speed: Most Wanted
A fun fact,when i was doing the challenge #62(the long-ass tollbooth race with the CLK) nearly at the end of the race,when the cooldown phase was going on,i heard something like this from the police radio "...last name "Callahan", street name "Razor"." I have tried to repeat it but i have failed,and the game files are impossibly hard to search through.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 22:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Blacklist Racer Themes Should we add which songs are each racers theme? No, the song clips used in the blacklist member videos are trivial at best. (GrandPrix 01:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) I don't see why not, I've actually been looking for that information and if someone has that information I think it should be listed. (Peelster1 23:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) I Heard it too I heard on the scanner after a chase as well weird! THERS MORE THAN 1 AVENGED SEVENFOLD SONG Blacklist In the Blacklist page, I think there should be a statement that says that JV may have been Blacklist member 1 due to his popularity, as noted in his biography. Also, it is uncertain if the first 2 ranks are unknown or if there were just 2 ranks thoughout the Blacklist where the members are unknown. This would allow players to think about other possibilities of Blacklist arrangement that are not included on the page. 19:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Requested move of Need for Speed: Most Wanted I want to propose a page move for this page to diminish the fact between the 2005 version and the 2012 version. We can then recreate it again and then add the text (concept): "Need for Speed: Most Wanted can either be: Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) 08:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Blacklist Should I make a section in the Blacklist page about the GBA/DS version of the game? Because the Blacklist from the other versions are different. It have guys named Ender, Nick F, Zoe, Sol, BBB, Sassy, Orca, Terry and Murff... And the others are from the original Blacklist but have different cars. 21:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead as long as you have a reference to refer back to and place the link. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 22:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) help me NFS:MW crashes every time it goes into Free Roam mode, with the exception of following some races.......tell solution plz 12:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Let me google that for you. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 12:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) More then 7 cars? Gumballanddarwin59 (talk) 22:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Gumballanddarwin59 :On my completed Gamecube file, I own 8 cars. It states thta only 7 can be owned at one time. Soundtrack and The blacklist Member I Am on. (I Also Have A Problem Buying Or Getting Cars In Career. I Have Black Edition.) They did a great job on the soundtrack and the game. My favorite song in the game is Disturbed Decadence. And I Am now on Blacklist #7 In a VW Golf GTi. But just one problem. In career. It's not letting me have anymore cars than 1. I've only got 1 car. If I Try and buy a car. It just goes back to my old car. and the car I try to buy isn't in the safe house either. Please help me with this problem.